


A Night At Home

by Merfilly



Category: Indiana Jones (1981 1984 1989 2008)
Genre: Eid ka Chand, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sallah tells his children the latest story from Indiana</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night At Home

"...and then Indiana cut the rope, despite the fact he and the others were still on the bridge," Sallah rumbled in his rich baritone, watching the children listen to him so alertly, wrapped up in the story of his good friend's adventure in India. He enjoyed the way his daughters would huddle tighter for the scary parts, and wrinkle their noses at his highly censored accounts of the cabaret singer, while his sons had the mad dash of adventure in their eyes to listen to the exploits of Indy and the boy he had taken in. He continued, all the way to the proper return of the relics to the village, glossing over the paganism of the unbelievers so far away. In time, there would be questions, but all of his children were firm in their faith, he had no doubt.

Finally, with the story told, prayers said, and the children drifting into sleep, Sallah went and sat with his wife quietly.

"Do you ever yearn for his ways, husband?" she asked him softly.

Sallah smiled, a twinkly in his eyes. "I enjoy life enough as it stands. I can enjoy his tales from a distance, may Allah be so willing as to protect me from Indiana's sense of adventure."

Fayah smiled, understanding that. "At least it gives you more stories for the children."

"Indeed it does, as knowing Indiana is an adventure in itself."


End file.
